MarioFan2009 (Character)
MarioFan2009 or just MarioFan is a character from the SFU. He is based off of his IRL counterpart, User:MarioFan2009. Appearance MarioFan2009 wears a brown coat with a flower on it, a brown hat that says 2009, blue jeans and orange hair. Overview (SPOILERS) He first appears in "Toad's Revenge!" where he helped his friends stop Toad. While Culdee, Endless, and InternetProblem went to the refusion dimension, MarioFan2009 went to Finkleshitz to hide from the police. Toad then stopped his reign of terror. He then appeared again in "My Little Buckaroo!" where he and some users tried to stop Buckaroo and the Five Guys. He reappeared in "Admin Hunting House!" to stop some trolls who where attempting to kill admins with a new machine. He again appeared in "Goodman's Money Scheme!" where Goodman was suspiciously doubling house payment and him and his friend, RH try to find out what is going on. He made yet another appearance in "The Little Hijacker!" and it’s sequel "The Little Hijacker 2!" as a plane passenger where some Gremlins were hijacking planes and RH needed to stop them. He appeared again in "A Feud There Was" where once again, he and the users went to stop trouble. This time, to the 13 Old Men. He came back in "The Baseball Tournament!" where he joined the WIKI ONES only to be beaten by the DELIGHT DEVILS. He appears in "The Vandal Buster!" where he helps the wiki users stop RH 2.0 and Onion Cream. He has also appeared in many stories. In “MarioFan2009's BIG Problem”, his true intentions were revealed. MarioFan2009 loves his work on the wiki, but has grudge and despises the one thing that causes him stress on it, cliffhangers. When reading epilogues to “The Election!”, MarioFan2009 had a raging breakdown and become super disgruntled afterwards. When more cliffhangers came, MarioFan2009 started to become more violent, frustrated, unhinged and berserk, even with the help of Duos, MarioFan2009 was calmed down, only to start stressing out once again. Later on in the story, in the worse case yet, MarioFan2009 attempted to take his own life to end the pain he was going through. The attempt was futile and he was sent to the hospital. Upon being released, he furiously tells RH and Culdee how he has “ruined his life” with epilogues and cliffhangers. He then returns home, only for a short while for RH and Culdee to destroy Duos, who was guarding MarioFan2009’s house and bring MarioFan2009 to an unstoppable rage, causing RH and Culdee to flee. Afterwards, MarioFan2009 was confronted by Frida who tried to calm him down. When Frida let her guard down, MarioFan2009 was kidnapped and sent to a secret lair with the villains. MarioFan2009 managed to escape and go on a rampage before meeting with RH and Culdee during the cliffhanger war, who apologize for their actions. In the end, MarioFan2009 manages to get home and fix Duos while RH and Culdee notify him of the cliffhangers next time. He is set to appear in future stories before being retired with a brand new character in 2021. Relationships Coming soon. Trivia * In a teaser of "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem", MarioFan2009 was revealed to be a cyborg upon Duos' death. However, his form isn't exactly shown on screen. ** The full cyborg form was later shown in the story and has also been used in future stories such as “Robot Invasion: Part II”. * MarioFan2009 has planned something for his character in 2021 that will eventually lead to his retirement. However, before that, MarioFan2009 was set to be killed off, but that idea was scrapped afterwards and replaced with MarioFan2009 being a retired character. Category:SFU Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Users